Pokemon: The Ultimate Story
by PokemonTheFanfiction
Summary: It's the world of Pokemon for you to read! Join well-known characters such as Red, Gold, Brendan, and more across all of your favourite Pokemon Generations! (I do not own Pokemon.)
1. Chapter 1: Red

Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is PokemonTheFanfiction! This world is highly inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon! For some people, Pokemon are pets! Others use them for fights! Myself, I like to write about Pokemon! Now, enter the world of Pokemon!

February 27th, 1996 - Kanto Region

My name is Red, I'm you're typical 10 year old kid in the Kanto region, not many people acknowledge kids from where I live, Pallet Town, it's a small town, just above Cinnabar Island, so it's one of the most southern towns in the Kanto region, if anything Kanto tends to be a bit warm since we're right next to the sea. My story began when I was playing on the SNES.

"Red! Come here! I got a letter from Professor Oak!"

It was my mom calling, some time during January, Samual Oak, usually called Professor Oak due to his authority on Pokemon Research, messaged me and his Grandson, Blue, about an invention that he was was working on to help with is Pokemon studies.

"Okay! Coming mom!"

I couldn't help myself, I bolted down the stairs

"Son of a Spearow! I think this is it, mom!"

I ripped the letter out of her hands and read it.

 _"Dear Red, my invention, Pokedex, has finally been finished today, I will entrust you with the Pokedex to help with my research, if that is the case, then I will reward you with something very, very special. Signed, Prof. Oak"_

"Haha! It's ready! The Pokedex is ready!"

I hugged my mom and and went to the door.

"I'll miss you, mom!"

She smiled.

"Red, don't worry, remember what the movie we always watched said, it's on TV right now."

I looked at the TV in the living room, it was a movie that I liked, and there were 4 boys walking on train tracks. I better go, too.

"All right. I'll try to not get hurt."

I ran out of the door, and looked for Oak's house. Pallet Town is small, but it has a decent population, we make a living.

"There it is!"

I spotted the house and made no hesitation to run in, there I found Prof. Oaks Granddaughter, Daisy.

"Oh, hi Red, you look tired, I guess Grandpa told you about about his fancy invention, I haven't seen him around,"

I sighed.

"But, I did see Blue at the Pokemon Lab, you can try asking him!"

I had second thoughts if it involved making contact with Blue. I forgot to tell you this, but I'm told to be a kind person, but if there's one person I can't stand, it's Blue, better known as Prof. Oak's Grandson. He's been my rival since we were babies, he's just a jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else, and he always says some nonsense "Smell you later" line or something, but I guess it can't be helped, and I guess I need to team up with Blue to work with the Pokedex. I went to the Lab.

"Oh hey, Red! What are you doing here? I thought only strong guys like me could get Pokemon!"

I instantly got annoyed.

"Can it, Blue, I only came here looking for Oak, and I also was trusted with a Pokedex!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you only got it because Gramps and your mom are good friends! Anyways, Gramps isn't around, I think he's on Route One or some stuff."

Route One, why would he be there? He knows I can't go on Route One without a Pokemon! I'll be attacked by Wild Pokemon!


	2. Chapter 2: Bulbasaur

"I guess I have no choice," I grumbled

"I'm going to Route One."

I'd step outside, and walk North from Pallet Town, where there was a tall sign that read;

"Danger! Wild Pokemon appear! Prevent Rattata bites by getting a Starter Pokemon!"

I'd inhale, and take a large step into the tall grass, and just like that,

"Hey! Wait, don't go out! It's dangerous!"

The voice sounded familiar. Could it be? I turned.

"Prof. Oak!"

He shouted back.

"No time, Red! Behind you!"

He'd pull be out of there.

"That was close, what were you thinking?"

I'd sigh.

"Blue told me that you were out on Route One..."

Prof. Oak sighed.

"I was looking all over Pallet for you, but at least you're okay. Pokemon can be dangerous, and you need your own Pokemon for your protection. Follow me."

We went back the lab, Prof. Oak made us some juice and sat us down.

"Now, here is my new invention, Pokedex!"

He's hand us both a Pokedex.

"I had a dream once, indeed I did, I dreamt like how you dream at your age, and to be honest, I still have the same image."

He'd hold his head up high.

Prof. Oak had a dream?

"I wanted to record all 149 Pokemon in the Kanto region, and now with the Pokedex and your help, that dream might become a reality. It's a hi-tech encyclopedia!"

Blue butted in.

"Yeah, and what about our end of the deal?"

Prof. Oak sighed.

"Yes, it is true, you two get a Pokemon of your own, I already registered the 3 entries into your Pokedex."

He'd put 3 Pokeballs on the table, and pulled out his own Pokedex.

"Just watch"

He said, with high hopes.

He waved the Pokedex near one of the Pokeballs.

"This is #001, Bulbasaur."

The Pokedex responded.

" _A strange seed was planted on it's back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon. Fully evolves into Venusaur. Type: Grass/Poison"_

Prof. Oak chuckled.

"Neat little thing is it? This is the next starter. #004, Charmander."

" _Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of it's tail. Fully evolves into Charizard. Type: Fire"_

"Last but not least, #007 _,_ Squirtle."

" _After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. Fully evolves into Blastoise. Type: Water"_

Prof. Oak applauded himself.

"Good work on my part, creating the Pokedex. Now, I want you to complete that Pokedex, and to help you, be my guest and pick a starter Pokemon."

I was so exited, this was the moment I've been waiting for ever since I learned about Pokemon. But there was one I thought was the coolest.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"


End file.
